The Journey Begins
Some of the fictional heroes make a decision start their heroic journeys. They embark on journeys for several reasons (i.e: pursuing their dreams). Alternately, the journey is trying to get back home. Examples Film/Movies *Buddy Hobbs leaves his adoptive hometown of Santa's Workshop to find his real father in New York City and teach him and the citizens the true meaning of Christmas. *Rodney Copperbottom decided to leave his hometown of Rivet town and go to Robot City and get a new job at Bigweld Industries. *Moana leaves her home island (after her grandma dies) and sets off to find Maui and tell him to restore the Heart of Tifiti. *Kermit the Frog leaves his beloved swamp home and heads for Hollywood, California and become famous. *Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway leave their farm home and find and capture Alemeda Slim. *Jim Hawkins and Dr. Delbert Doppler leaves their home planet of Montresser on a treasure hunt on Treasure Planet. *Hercules leaves his adoptive farm home and seeks adventure to become a true hero on Earth. *WALL-E leaves the abandoned Earth to go with EVE (which she retrieves the plant) to the Axiom starliner. *Luke Skywalker leaves his Lars Homestead (after his aunt and uncle were killed by Stormtroopers) and seeks out to become a Jedi like his father, Anakin Skywalker. *Anakin Skywalker leaves his hometown of Mos Espa (after he was freed from Mr. Watto by Qui-Gon Jinn)'' to become a Jedi. *Judy Hopes leaves her hometown and gets a job as a Zootopia Police officer of the ZPD. *Buzz Lightyear leaves Andy's house to seeks out his quest to rescue Woody with the help of Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog. *Shrek leaves his swamp along with Donkey to find Lord Farquaad to give him back his home which is infested by Fairy tale characters. And in the second movie, He and his wife Fiona leaves for Far Far Away to meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian. *Fa Mulan leaves her Fa family home and saves her country of China in her father's place to save him and uphold the family honor. Cartoon *Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon left their hometown of Canterlot (when ordered by her mentor, Princess Celestia) to Ponyville and make some new friends. Others *The Autobots led by Optimus Prime left their home planet of Cybertron in final days of the war and search for anything that can restore their homeworld while their enemies, The Decepticons pursued them to their new home, Earth. *Rob Rabbit leaves his hometown of Rabbit town and seeks adventures to get a job. *Clark Kent (Superman) leaves his adoptive farm home of Smallville and seeks out who he really is and where'd he came from. *Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) leaves her home city of Argo to Earth to recover the power source that can save her hometown. *Tillie leaves the train yard to collect the birthday train over the mountain. *Little Nicky leaves his home realm of Hell (ordered from his father) to bring his big evil brothers home from NYC. *Ali leaves her home to Los Angeles to get a job in the nightclub. *Ash Ketchum left his hometown of Pallet on his journey to become a Pokémon master. *Blinky Bill leaves his hometown Greenpatch to find his father Bill Koala at the Sea of White Dragons. *Kayley left her family farm and village to recover Excalibur (after overhearing Ruber and the Griffin's conversation of Excalibur's whereabouts in the Forbidden forest) and save Camelot. *Lightning McQueen leaves Radiator Springs along with Luigi and Guido are on the way to Rust-eze Racing Center. * Dean Winchester and his brother Sam venture through an animated world, later revealed to be ''Scooby-Doo, after getting sucked into their new TV. Quotes Gallery Images mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2243.jpg|Mulan leaving home to take her father's place in the army. robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom saying goodbye to his parents as he takes the train from Rivet Town to Robot City to meet Bigweld. moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg|Moana leaving Montonui for her quest to find Maui and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3244.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick driving off on the Patty Wagon to retrieve King Neptune's crown from Shell City and save Mr. Krabs. Mane_Six_and_Spike_set_off_on_their_journey_MLPTM.png|The Mane Six and Spike leave Equestria to find help in regions beyond. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-5353.jpg|Garfield heading off to the big city to find and rescue Odie from Happy Chapman. File:Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2921.jpg|Buzz Lightyear heading off to find and rescue Woody with the help of Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog. Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 12.21.12 PM.png|Rob Rabbit leaves his hometown of Rabbit town and seeks adventures to get a job. File:Anakinandmom.jpg|Anakin Skywalker leaving home to become a Jedi knight as he says goodbye to his mother, Shmi. Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 12.04.06 PM.png|The Autobots led by Optimus Prime left their home planet of Cybertron and search for anything that can restore their homeworld while their enemies, The Decepticons are pursuing them. zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1048.jpg|Judy Hopps waves goodbye to her family as she boards the train to Zootopia to join the city police force. cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg|Lightning McQueen leaves Radiator Springs along with Luigi and Guido are on the way to Rust-eze Racing Center. Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg|Kevin, Stuart and Bob leave in search for a new boss for their fellow Minions. Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 9.29.26 AM.png|Kermit the Frog leaves his beloved swamp home and heads for Hollywood, California and become famous. Screen Shot 2018-04-03 at 6.28.29 PM.png|WALL-E leaves the abandoned Earth to go with EVE (which she retrieves the plant) to the Axiom starliner. Videos Robots Train Station Scene|Rodney Copperbotom says goodbye to his parents as he takes the train from Rivet Town to Robot City to meet Bigweld. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events